


And Vultures Come Flying Down

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (or is it), Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, Introspection, Post Trial One - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Miu fell to the ground, a pain searing throughout her—almost as if her heart had been wrenched out of her chest..Kaede dies, and Miu feels as if she might as well have died with her.





	And Vultures Come Flying Down

And with a final _thud_ , the piano closed, Kaede’s already lifeless body crushed under it. Miu fell to the ground, a pain searing throughout her—almost as if her heart had been wrenched out of her chest. Tenko’s hand was on her shoulder.

A long time ago—a year ago? Maybe two? Miu’s mother had told her that people would come and go in her life. She said that it was simply how things worked, and that when the time came, she would have to learn to move on.

But how could she move on from Kaede Akamatsu?

“I’m sorry, Iruma-san,” Tenko whispered so quietly that even Miu herself could barely hear her, rubbing circles into her shoulders.

Kaede and Miu hadn't even been anything more than friends, really. Miu had always just held on too tight to the people who showed her kindness. Not once had she ever predicted that it would end up hurting her, and not once had she ever felt so empty before. She had never really understood what it meant to take something for granted until now, because not once had something as good as Kaede been ripped from her so quickly.

It was funny. Miu hadn’t thought much of anything when they’d first met, but now every interaction they’d ever had was replaying in her head. Those were moments she’d never get to experience again—and that was the sad truth, wasn’t it? That she'd never get to see her again.

She heard light sobbing beside her, and she turned to see Gonta wipe away his tears with his sleeve. He was trying to look strong for the others, wasn't he? How valiant. He sure as hell wasn’t helping Miu.

 _That's not fucking fair to Gonta_ , she reminded herself. _It’s not his damn fault. What would Kaede think if she knew what I think about all the others? What would Kaede think if she knew the person I really am?_

“It will be alright,” she heard Kirumi whisper to Gonta and others join in, and Miu clenched her fists. Only Tenko was comforting her, and yet she knew Kaede far more than Gonta ever did. Only Tenko was at her side, and yet she was more devastated than anyone else seemed to be at the time.

Save for Shuichi, maybe, but it wasn't Miu’s fault that they had been attached at the hip the entire time. Miu had been dying for a moment for be at Kaede’s side, but she'd always seemed to prefer the detective’s company.

 _Maybe she loved him_ , a part of Miu thought.

She didn't know if that was true, but she did know one thing—if Kaede had loved anyone at all, it sure as hell hadn't been Miu.

And Miu would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

She could barely hear the voices of the others as they began to talk, because the ringing in her ears was so loud. It rang, it rang, it rang, and it rang until Maki said, “Do you hate us? Did we do something to you?”

Miu wasn't a likeable person, but for someone to have a reason to hate Kaede… it wasn't possible. Right? Why would someone have a reason to get back at such a kind person?

Miu pretended not to care for the rest of the night. She stood up, Tenko’s touch lingering on her shoulder, and left the trial grounds along with everyone else. She pretended that everything was the same. She pretended not to appreciate Tenko’s gesture. She pretended that nothing mattered in that moment.

Maybe if she kept pretending eventually things would fix themselves.

_Do they ever, though?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I'm working on a much larger Irumatsu project right now, but while I'm working on that I wanted to write a quick character piece for Miu in order to get back in the hang of writing her. Not to mention that I've been wanting to write a post-trial one fic for Miu for awhile!
> 
> I hope you have a good day!


End file.
